cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Minase Kotori/Tropes
Tropes * Amazingly Embarrassing Parents: She is easily embarrassed by her father, who always tries to act intimidating to people that come over. * Because You Were Nice to Me: This is why she is so loyal to her friends, the other members of the Phantom Thieves. They treated her with kindness, while everyone else was afraid of her. * Butterfly Knife: She wields a butterfly knife, and she can even do tricks with it. * Classy Cat Burglar: She is this along with the other females of the Phantom Thieves. * Daddy's Girl: She is very close to dad, who she knows would do anything to protect her. * Defrosting Ice Queen: As a result of her isolation as a child, she had developed a cold and aloof exterior. After joining the Phantom Thieves and finding a place where she belongs, she warms up and becomes cheerful and optimistic. * Determinator: She is incredibly brave, sometimes to the point of being reckless. * Does Not Like Spam: She hates pickles. She hates the smell. * Friendless Background: She didn't have friends growing up because she was home-schooled, and then because people were afraid of her. * Gilded Cage: Before her father allowed her some freedom, she was only ever allowed out of the house for school and for special occasions. Her house is very nice and she got everything she wanted, but she was still confined. * Good Is Not Soft: She is a friendly and affable person, but that does not mean she is weak. In fact, she is notably ruthless to her enemies. * Height Angst: She hates how short she is because she is always nearly a full head shorter than people and often mistaken for a child. * Honor Before Reason: She will often ignore her own well-being to achieve justice and abide by her morals. * I Am Not Pretty: She believes that she isn't pretty, at least compared to other people. She thinks that people only see her as a cutesy little girl, and that she will never be considered beautiful because of that. * Jeanne D'Archétype: Her ultimate Persona is Jeanne D'Arc, and she takes on some of Jeanne D'Arc's characteristics as well. * Little Miss Badass: She looks small and cute, but she can easily kick ass when needed. She sometimes even uses her cute appearance to fool people into letting their guard down. * Missing Mom: Her mother died when she was little. * Not a Morning Person: She has a hard time waking up in the morning. She isn't fully awake until she has her coffee, which she mentions is usually made for her by one of the Akasaka-gumi members. * Ojou: She is treated like a princess by the members of Akasaka-gumi, and they even call her Kotori-ojō * Plucky Girl: No matter what is thrown at her, she is always optimistic and keeps going. * Silk Hiding Steel: She is kind and polite, but she is not afraid to fight. * Skilled, but Naive: She is a skilled fighter (even in the real world), but she is naive from her many years of isolation. She often charges head-first into battle without thinking, causing trouble for herself and sometimes others. * Spirited Young Lady: She can be quite ladylike, but she also stands up for freedom and isn't afraid to rebel. * Strong Family Resemblance: She looks very much like her mother. * True Companions: She views the rest of the Phantom Thieves as these. * Waif-Fu: She looks small and dainty, but she has been trained to fight by yakuza members. She has proved several times that she have people several times her size on the ground in seconds. * Yakuza Princess: Her father is the boss of Akasaka-gumi, and she is treated like a princess by its members.